El Bandido
by Naiara Jaganshi
Summary: [HxOC]El bandido,el mas buscado por la realeza,le guarda un gran rencor a la realeza,pero se enamora de la princesa. Su amor es correspondido pero se interponen por el medio las clases sociales...como acabara esta historia?[tambien hay mas parejas]REVIEWS
1. La princesa desconocida

**EL BANDIDO**

**Aqui os dejo otro fic!  
Este fic lo hago con dos amigas mas!**

**YO Sayoko Sakurada la princesa xD**

**Iria Hiromi Koizumi mejor amiga de la princesa y su**

**Helena Sabaku No Lilium la novia de Kurama, una bandida, esconde un pasado que ya se descubrira**

**Pues nada... aqui vuelvo a subir el fic de nuevo porque en el otro aun no sabia el nombre que elegiria Helena para el fic y puse el suyo... no me acordé y sin querer lo subí.. xDD Tengo la cabeza muy loka... pues nada... aqui lo vulevo a subir y el cap. 2 tambn lo subo con los reviews que ya me dejasteis en el otro capi.**

**Perdon por las molestias! byeS!**

**1. La princesa desconocida**

En un frondoso y precioso bosque verde se podían ver dos siluetas que, al parecer, parecían dos mujeres al lado de una cascada.

- ¡NO TE HAGO CASO NUNCA MÁS! – decía una de ellas, pero con una voz... muy masculina.

- No te pongas así querida mía – le decía la otra, o lo que fuera, ya que se podía notar una voz masculina haciendo el esfuerzo de parecer femenina. - ¿Pero a que hemos conseguido pasar desapercibidos? – dijo finalmente con su verdadera voz.

La primera, ignorando a su compañera, cogió y se quitó de la cabeza lo que parecía una peluca rubia y seguidamente se quitó el vestido, dejando ver que debajo del vestido de campesina llevaba unos pantalones, una camiseta sin mangas y unas botas, todo negro.

La segunda le siguió haciendo lo mismo, dejando ver debajo unos pantalones azules y una camiseta sin mangas amarilla con unas sandalias azules.

En realidad eran dos muchachos muy apuestos. El primero con el pelo negro, las puntas azul eléctrico y el flequillo blanco, peinado hacia arriba y ojos rojos. El segundo tenía el pelo alborotado, moreno y ojos color café, más alto que el primero.

- ¡PARA DE HACER EL MARICÓN, YUSUKE! – dijo el pelinegro - ¡y vamonos ya!

- Que sentido del humor más grande que tienes, Hiei... -.-' – dijo el llamado Yusuke a su compañero.

- Tenía que haber ido con Kurama, no contigo... – dijo mientras caminaba en sentido al pueblo. – porque Koenma, otro payaso como tú.

- No es eso... es que tu no nos en tiendes, Hiei... – le dijo Yusuke – Jajajaja pos yo me e reído mucho!

- Claro... porque como tú eres maricón no te importa que te vengan los soldados del castillo a tirarte los tejos... – dijo Hiei mientras le entraban arcadas al recordar lo sucedido.

- ¡OYE! ¡YO NO SOY MARICÓN! ÒoÓ – dijo enfadado Yusuke – bueno... ¿y cuando entregaremos esto? – dijo ya más calmado, señalando la bolsa con monedas de oro, que acababan de robar al rey de la aldea.

- Yo ahora no puedo, tengo que abrir los establos y seguir trabajando con los caballos. – dijo Hiei – y como mañana volveremos a entrar al castillo... ¡de noche! – dijo de repente al ver las intenciones de hablar de su compañero – porque esta vez hemos cogido pocas monedas... no llega para todos, así que mañana por la noche iremos los cuatro y entregaremos las monedas esa misma noche al salir del castillo... ¡y sin disfrazarnos! – volvió a decir de repente.

Conocía muy bien a su amigo. ¡Claro que lo conoce! sería raro si no lo conociera, ya que a pasado muchos años de su vida junto a él y dos más, más o menos de la misma edad.

Entraron a la aldea como si nada, en un pequeño hueco que estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa de Hiei y nadie ajeno al grupo sabía de ese hueco.

Ellos eran habitantes de esa aldea y la gente los conocía.

Hiei Jaganshi era el domador de caballos más bueno de toda la aldea. Yusuke Urameshi trabajaba en una taberna junto a uno de sus compañeros, llamado Koenma Daioh. El otro intrigante del grupo se llamaba Kurama Minamino, era herrero y vivía con su hermano, un año menor.

Hiei, el cabecilla del grupo, era "El Bandido", era el más rápido y ágil de todos. Yusuke era "El Puños" siempre impaciente por empezar una pelea. Koenma era "El Dios" no había ninguna puerta que se le resistiera, por muy bien cerrada que estuviera, parecía un milagro de Dios. Y Kurama era "El Kitsune" era bastante ágil y muy astuto, como un zorro.

Solo cinco personas más sabían del secreto de estos cuatro ladrones. Los que los sabía eran la novia de Kurama, Lilium quien a veces participaba en los robos, el hermano de Kurama, Shuichi, la esposa de Shuichi, Maya, el padre Fausto, un fraile de la aldea que fue él quien cuido de todos ellos cuando se quedaron huérfanos con tan solo 3 y 4 años. La última persona que lo sabía era una anciana con mucha energía. Se llamaba Genkai y ella fue la maestra de los ladrones al igual que lo es para los soldados del castillo, algo muy contradictorio ¿cierto? Pero ella estaba del lado de los pobres, pero los de la realeza le pagan muy bien por enseñar sus artes de la lucha, pero los soldados no superaban en nada a los ladrones.

Hiei, al pasar por el hueco que comunica su casa con el bosque, se metió en casa se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a los establos para trabajar.

Los nobles y los caballeros que conocían la existencia de Hiei, les llevaba sus caballos para que los domara, ya que como todo aldeano conoce, era muy bueno.

Estaba trabajando con un caballo cuando un caballero se asomó al rodeo, donde se encontraba Hiei con un caballo.

- Buenos días joven Jaganshi – le saludó el caballero

- Buenos días señor Koizumi – dijo Hiei al verlo - ¿Viene a buscar su caballo?

- Efectivamente – le dijo el caballero Koizumi – Espero que este bien enseñado y que sea veloz, ya que haber si de una vez podemos pillar al cretino de El Bandido y su banda.

- El Bandido... – dijo Hiei aguantando la risa – por lo que parece vuelve a dar problemas nuevamente, ¿no es así señor?

- Ni se imagina... esta vez a venido esta misma mañana a asaltar el castillo, tan solo él y otro, El Puños... ellos dos solos han podido burlarse de la autoridades que vigilaban esta mañana. – le explicaba el caballero a Hiei – porque no estaba yo que si no... se le acabarían su días de reírse de nosotros. – dijo con postura heroica.

- ¡Y tanto que si, señor! Si llega a estar usted seguro que le hubiese capturado, con su elegancia y su habilidad. – decía Hiei medio burlándose, pero el caballero Koizumi no se daba cuenta – Haber si pillan ya a ese muerto de hambre... no se que le a tomado con nuestro rey. Desde hace cinco años que no deja de asaltar el castillo de nuestro maravilloso rey. Venga por aquí que le entrego su caballo.

- Muy bien – dijo el caballero

Hiei lo llevó al establo y sacó el caballo. El caballero se montó y se dirigió a la salida acompañado de Hiei, y en la salida.

- Bueno, gracias por sus servicios Hiei – empezó a decir el caballero – ¿el caballo de mi hija cuando podré venir a buscarlo? – preguntó a Hiei

- Mañana yo lo podrán recoger. Esta tarde me pondré con él y ya acabaré de domarlo – le explicó Hiei.

- Muy bien, mañana a primera hora estaré aquí – dijo el caballero – ah! una cosa más... He podido comprobar que usted vive solo y que al parecer no tiene pareja, ¿no es así?

- No, vivo yo solo y tampoco tengo pareja, ni prometida. – dijo Hiei

- ¿Como puede ser que un joven tan guapo este solo? – dijo el caballero para poder proponerle una cosa – pues mi hija que ya tiene 19 años, la tengo que buscar ya un esposo digno de ella. Pero a ella le gustan, pues... guapos, con músculos y amables, pocos hombres se ven así... Y al platicar con usted he visto que, al parecer, es lo que busca mi hija y más o menos son de la misma edad ¿no es así? – el caballero siguió hablando sin dejar hablar a Hiei – me gustaría que conociera a mi hija personalmente y que pudiera platicar con ella y si usted quiere puedo prometerlos en matrimonio, la ceremonia no tardaría en celebrarse, ya que mi hija se esta haciendo mayor y aún no tiene esposo. – dijo el caballero esperando un sí por parte de Hiei.

Hiei se quedó piedra, al ver lo rápido que pueden los padres entregar a su hija a cualquier hombre.

- Lo siento mucho, señor – empezó Hiei – pero yo no quiero todavía casarme. Además yo soy un simple aldeano pobre y su hija tiene relación con la realeza. Somos clases sociales distintas.

- Pero muy pobre no es usted. Mire donde vive. Vive en lo más cercano al castillo, en la parte del medio, no en la parte de los pobres. – dijo el caballero – y mi hija la única relación que tiene con la realeza es solamente la amiga de... – se quedó callado – por favor acepté.

- "Por que se a callado... su hija amiga de ¿quién?" – pensó Hiei - Pero si puedo tener el placer de vivir en esta parte de la aldea es porque vivo solo y solo tengo mis gastos, este empleo tampoco da mucho dinero. Además yo no quiero tener nada que ver con la realeza. Ya sabe por que. – terminó de decir Hiei

- Es cierto... por eso no siguió los pasos de su padre y en lugar de convertirse en un valiente caballero, se hizo domador de caballos. – dijo el caballero – pero igualmente me gustaría que lo pensara, me haría un gran favor... – dijo mientras comenzó el caballo a salir del terreno de Jaganshi - ¡Piénselo! – dijo ya bastante retirado.

Hiei iba a ingresar de nuevo a su casa cuando una voz le izo retroceder.

- ¿Pensarte el que, Hiei? – dijo un hombre algo mayor con algo de barriga, pelo canoso y vestido con una sotana marrón atada con una fina cuerda por la cintura y con capucha.

- Buenos días padre – saludó Hiei – nada importante... solo que el caballero Koizumi quiere que me case con su hija... Hiromi me parece que se llamaba... ¿y como tu por aquí? – preguntó Hiei, ya que normalmente el padre Fausto estaba o un poco rato del día en la parte de los más pobres o en el castillo.

- Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo el padre Fausto, se giró y miró a lo que parecía una muchacha que estaba detrás de él – espera un momento aquí, no tardaré. – le dijo a la chica y se dirigió con Hiei adentro de la casa.

- ¿Quien era esa chica? No me diga que usted también quiere casarme ya, padre... – dijo medio sonriendo.

- ¡No digas burradas! Esto es serio, Hiei – dijo con una cara muy seria.

- Muy bien... usted dirá, padre – dijo dejando las bromas a un lado, al ver la cara seria del padre Fausto.

- Tú bien recuerdas que cuando en la guerra, traicionaron y mataron a tu padre, los de la realeza os capturaron a ti y a tu madre, y tu madre estaba embarazada y dio a luz en esa temporada y a tu hermana recién nacida la vendieron... ¿recuerdas? – dijo el padre Fausto y al ver a Hiei cabizbajo y asintiendo a la pregunta, continuo – Pues tu hermana al fin pudo escapar de todos los amos con los que a estado y a descubierto que en esta aldea nació y que tenía un hermano al que dejaron libre después de asesinar a su madre y a venido a buscarlo. Y ese eres tú, Hiei, y la muchacha de afuera es Yukina, tu hermana.

Hiei se quedó de piedra y se levantó de repente y se dirigió a la ventana que daba a afuera en la parte de la puerta y comenzó a observar a la chica de afuera.

- Ojos rojos, tez blanquecina, pelo aguamarina... igualita a vuestra madre Hina, Hiei – le dijo el padre Fausto – ¿no sales a saludarla? es tu hermana y a estado buscándote.

- Llévatela de aquí... – le dijo Hiei

- ¿Como? – se sorprendió el padre Fausto

- No el digas quien soy yo... no le digas que soy su hermano... el bandido más buscado de la aldea... – le dijo Hiei con un dejo de tristeza

- ¿Y que quieres que haga con ella? – dijo el padre Fausto – no tiene dinero...

- ¡Y yo si! yo no soy rico, el dinero que gano en esto solo me llega para mi mismo... – le dijo Hiei – llévala al castillo... a lo mejor necesitan una sirvienta o como si quieren nómbrala heredera... porque no creo que la necesiten como ramera, que es como la vendieron y lo que habrá sido en los 16 años que tiene de vida...

- Pero no porque haya querido... la obligaron... – dijo el padre Fausto – bueno... la llevaré al castillo... alo mejor necesitan a alguien, y no de heredera... ¬¬ no es por nada pero ya hay una princesa, heredera de todo lo que su padre tiene.

- ¿Como, como? ¿me esta diciendo usted que en el castillo hay una princesa? ¿pero si nadie la ha mencionado nunca? – dijo Hiei extrañado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Pues aqui esta el primer cap. arreglado! jejeje  
Espero que les guste y que dejen Reviews, sean buenos o malos! xauuu! se cuidan!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! D**


	2. El Bandido y el profesor de hípica

**EL BANDIDO**

**Aqui traigo el cap.2! gracias a todos por sus reviews! son un gran apoyo de verdad!**

**Espero que les guste el capi y que dejen muchos reviews! jejeje**

**Aqui va el fic!**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**

- ¡Y yo si! yo no soy rico, el dinero que gano en esto solo me llega para mi mismo... – le dijo Hiei – llévala al castillo... a lo mejor necesitan una sirvienta o como si quieren nómbrala heredera... porque no creo que la necesiten como ramera, que es como la vendieron y lo que habrá sido en los 16 años que tiene de vida...

- Pero no porque haya querido... la obligaron... – dijo el padre Fausto – bueno... la llevaré al castillo... alo mejor necesitan a alguien, y no de heredera... ¬¬ no es por nada pero ya hay una princesa, heredera de todo lo que su padre tiene.

- ¿Como, como? ¿me esta diciendo usted que en el castillo hay una princesa? ¿pero si nadie la ha mencionado nunca? – dijo Hiei sorprendido.

**2. El bandido y el profesor de hípica**

- No se sabe de su existencia porque su padre lo quiso así... era como una forma de protegerla de los delincuentes. Ahora que dentro de tres días cumplirá los 18 años, le esta buscando un esposo digno de tal princesa... y todo el mundo sabrá que existe tal princesa. – explicó el padre Fausto – solo los que trabajamos y mantenemos relaciones con la realeza sabemos de su existencia...

- "¿Sería por eso que el caballero Koizumi se quedó callado?" – pensó Hiei

De repente se escuchó un enorme estruendo procedente de la puerta de entrada.

Hiei y el padre Fausto se dirigieron a la puerta y vieron a una muy enfadada Genkai.

- Bueno, hijo mío, llevaré a la muchacha al castillo... ya te diré algo n.n' – decía el padre Fausto deseando salir de esa casa con vida.

- ¡No padre! ¡no me deje solo! – le dijo Hiei al ver al cara de su maestra.

- ¡Suerte hijo mío! ¡Rezaré a nuestro señor por tu alma! ¡Te veré en el cielo! – dijo el padre Fausto cogiendo del brazo de la joven muchacha y saliendo prácticamente corriendo en dirección al castillo.

- "Mierda... soy hombre muerto... 20 años y ya se acabó mi vida... Tuve que haber disfrutado más..." – pensaba Hiei

- ¡TU! – dijo la maestra Genkai

- Yoo... – decía Hiei esperando un puñetazo, cortesía de su maestra... y efectivamente, no le dio un puñetazo, pero si una colleja que se enteró hasta el más sordo de los sordos.

- ¡CUANTAS VECES OS HE DICHO QUE NO ASALTEIS EL CASTILLO A PLENA LUZ DEL DÍA! – dijo Genkai más enfadada que nunca.

- ¡Auch! ¡No me pegué en la cabeza! – dijo sobándose la cabeza – si no nos han cogido... nunca nos cogerán, aunque vaya yo solo... son muy tontos.

- Si... pero ya se acabó el cachondeo... – comenzó a decir Genkai

- ¿Que quiere decir con eso, maestra? – dijo Hiei temiendo lo peor

- En el castillo hay una princesa que dentro de tres días cumple los 18 años y... – decía Genkai pero Hiei la cortó

- Eso ya lo se... me lo acaba de decir el padre Fa... ¡AUCH! – dijo Hiei pero no terminó, ya que, la maestra Genkai le dio otra colleja.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me cortes cuando este hablando! – le dijo Genkai – bueno... si ya te lo a contado el padre Fausto, menos explicaciones tengo que dar yo...

- "Seguro que si no la hubiese cortado me hubiese dado otra colleja por hacerle explicar todo... pero bueno... mejor callarse que no quiero otra colleja..." . - pensaba Hiei mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Total... que como la princesa cumplirá los 18, el rey anunciará su existencia para anunciar que esta buscando un esposo para su hija y los delincuentes pueden estar al acecho para secuéstrala, y sobretodo piensan en vosotros... entonces han contratado a unos soldados muy poderosos... uno de ellos es muy fuerte... y no es alumno mío, así que no os prometo que podáis con él porque no se sus capacidades... – le explicó Genkai

- Así que han mejorado la vigilancia eee... ¿y dices que es por nosotros? Si nosotros solo robamos monedas de oro... no personas. – dijo Hiei – ¿como se llama ese soldado tan poderoso?

- Si no recuerdo mal... Toguro – dijo Genkai – Se le ve a kilómetros que tiene que ser muy fuerte. Yo de vosotros tendría mucho cuidado...

- Tranquila maestra... tendremos cuidado esta noche... – le dijo Hiei

- ¿Vais a asaltar el castillo esta misma noche? – preguntó Genkai

- Si, iremos los cuatro... si se quiere unir maestra – le propuso Hiei – Como en los viejos tiempos... aun hay sitio para la enmascarada!

- No gracias, no quiero arriesgarme de perder la buena vida que estoy viviendo a costa de los nobles... – le dijo Genkai.

- ¡Muy bien! Si me disculpa tengo un caballo que domar y prepararme para esta noche. – le dijo Hiei.

- Vale... yo ya me voy al castillo... haber si puedo descubrir algo sobre este tal Toguro... – dijo Genkai. – Espero no ser yo la que corra detrás de vosotros...

- Tranquila maestra... procuraremos ir cuando usted esté durmiendo y no acercarnos mucho a usted... – le dijo Hiei mientras veía como su maestra salía por la puerta.

Mientras en el castillo...

- Muy bien padre Fausto, acogeremos a esta muchacha y a cambio ella trabajará como sirvienta y confidente personal de mi hija – decía una mujer hermosa, con el pelo muy largo y de un rubio casi blanquecino y ojos verdosos. – soldado lleve a esta muchacha a los aposentos de mi hija.

El soldado cogió las maletas de la muchacha y esta le siguió hasta los aposentos de su nueva ama.

Subieron unas grandes escaleras y el soldado entró un una habitación, dejó las maletas y cerró la puerta, seguidamente indicó a la muchacha a la habitación de al lado y la abrió.

- Princesa Sayoko – empezó a decir el soldado desde la puerta – aquí le traigo a su sirvienta personal que a contratado su madre. Ahora llamaré a una de las sirvientas del castillo para que le prepare la habitación a la chica. – dicho esto el soldado se retiró dejando entrar a la muchacha de pelo aguamarina.

- Mucho gusto Princesa Sayoko – dijo la muchacha haciendo una reverencia a la princesa.

La Princesa Sayoko tenia una gran melena castaña y rizada, unos ojos color café y una piel bronceada.

- Gracias n.n Mucho gusto, igual – le dijo la princesa que se encontraba delante de su tocador - ¿Como se llama señorita? – le preguntó la princesa.

- Me llamo Yukina, Sayoko-sama – dijo la chica de ojos carmesí.

- ¡Encantada Yukina! n.n y por favor llámeme Sayoko – le pidió la princesa.

- Lo lamento pero no puedo, eso sería una osadía por mi parte... – le dijo Yukina

- Bueno... espero que cuando pillemos más confianza me llamaras solamente por mi nombre – dijo la princesa - ¿y que edad tiene Yukina? parece menor que yo.

- Si... tengo 16 años – le contestó Yukina.

La princesa Sayoko y Yukina comenzaron a hablar de sus cosas y se cayeron muy bien. Yukina le contó lo sucedido en su pasado.

- Y cuando pude librarme de mi último amo, investigué hasta saber que en esta aldea fue donde nací y que mis padres murieron y que tengo un hermano que, en teoría, debería estar vivo. – explicó la muchacha de pelo color aguamarina.

- Que triste historia... – decía la princesa con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que exigían salir. – yo que vivo aquí con todos los lujos que se me antojen, mientras otras personas deben de estar sufriendo mucho...

- No se ponga triste, señorita Sayoko... no le conté mi historia para hacerla llorar... – le decía Yukina – además, el mundo a mejorado mucho desde que pasó esa tragedia... eso sucedió en la guerra... es normal que pasen cosas así.

- Espero que cuando llegué a reina, tenga a mi lado a una maravillosa persona como esposo y que mejore todo esto. – decía la princesa Sayoko soñando con su hombre ideal.

Y así hablaron del hombre ideal de cada una...

Ya llegada la noche, se podían observar cuatro siluetas, moviéndose con gran rapidez en dirección a la fortaleza del castillo.

- Bueno... ya saben. Tened cuidado con el soldado nuevo, ese tal Ogro, o como se llame (Toguro xD) – decía Hiei a sus compañeros. Iba vestido con su traje de "trabajo". Unos pantalones negros, botas negras y encima una túnica negra.

- Jajajaja ¡Ogro! buen mote, Bandido – decían Yusuke y Koenma, sin parar de reír. Yusuke llevaba una camiseta sin mangas amarilla y unos pantalones azules. Koenma unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta de manga larga, también blanca y encima una túnica azul sin mangas.

- Ssshh... Puños, Dios, no seais tan escandaloso – se quejó Kurama - ¡Bueno, vamos al tajo! - el iva vestido con una especie de túnica blanca y pantalones blancos tambien. Los cuatro llevaban un antifaz negro que les llegava hasta debajo de la nariz, dejando libres sus labios.

- Si vamos... - decía Hiei - Esto... Kitsune, ¿no decías que iva a venir Lilium?

- No... al final se a decidido a quedarse en el pueblo con los demás a esperarnos. - le explicó Kurama

Hiei asintió y se acercaron a la fortaleza del castillo para entrar dentro. Entraron y comenzaron con su trabajo.

En una habitación del inmenso castillo, se podía ver a una joven princesa en su cama, pero aún no estaba dormida, estaba pensando...

- "¡Porfín me sacaron de esa torre! Dentro de poco todo el pueblo sabrá que existo y podré moverme con más libertad por el castillo y el jardín..."

Al rato se pudieron escuchar a los soldados alarmando de que habían intrusos en el castillo y tambien se escuchaban el ruido de las espadas, flechas y mucha gente correr.  
La princesa Sayoko se levantó y se dirigió al balcón de su habitación, era la primera noche en una habitación lo mas cercana al pueblo y ya podía presenciar una persecución.

Su padre ya le habló de El Bandido y su banda. Pero ella pensaba que algún motivo tendrían que tener para robar siempre al castillo de su padre. Quería averiguar si era por algun motivo como ella pensaba, o simplemente porque eran una banda de "niñatos malcriados" como le decía su padre.

Estava en el balcón mirando en todas las direcciones, pero no veía nada... Se iva a meter en su habitación, cansada ya de esperar algo, cuando al girarse hacia la izquierda veía cuatro siluetas, corriendo de balcón en balcón, en dirección hacia ella. Se hechó un poco hacia atrás, algo asustada por los bandidos. Rapidamente pasaron por su balcón El Puños, El Dios y El Kitsune.

- ¡BANDIDO NO TE ENTRETENGAS CON LAS MONEDAS CAÍDAS, DEPRISA! - le decía Kurama mientras seguía corriendo hacia alante.

- "Si. Ellos son el grupo de El Bandido, y él hasta más atrás" - pensaba esto mientras salía más al balcón.

Hiei escuchando a los soldados acercandose a él, hizo acso a su amigo y dejó las monedas y corrió. Saltó de balcón en balcón hasta llegar al de la princesa topándose con ella.

Hiei se separó un poco de la chica con la que había chocado y la miró. Se quedó mirando ese cuerpo fino y bronceado que lo único que lo tapaba era una bata desajustada dejando ver parte de sus senos.

La princesa se quedó mirando los ojos carmesí del chico que la habían hipnotizado.

- ¡JODER, BANDIDO! ¡CORRE QUE TE COGERÁN! - Le dijo Kurama que había vuelto atrás para ver como estaba su amigo.

Hiei al escuchar la voz de su amigo, salió del trance y siguió corriendo hacia sus amigos y de un salto desde un balcón hasta la puerta de la fortaleza, que un soldado muy despistado se había dejado abierta, salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al bosque.

Los soldados, hartos de las carreras que hacía siempre que venian, no les siguieron más, cerraron la puerta de la fortaleza y se dirigieron cada uno a sus puestos.

La princesa se quedó intrigada, así que se ajustó fuertemente la bata, se puso una capa larga con capucha y sus sandalias, bajo de su balcón al jardín por las ramas de las plantas (ya saben, esas que salen a partir del muro de los castillos) y lentamente bajó, se dirigió al muro de la fortaleza y ahí sacó dos piedras grandes, donde ella cabía perfectamente. Aún se acordaba del escondite para salir que le hizo su mejor amiga, una chica fuerte, inteligente y amiga de sus amigos. Ese escondite lo hicieron para cuando querían verse y sus padres no les dejaban, pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de utilizarlo, ya que el rey encerró, la mayor del tiempo, a la princesa en una torre donde nadie sabría que existía, para evitar que malechores y secuestradores fueran a hacer de las suyas...

Salió sin ser vista y recordó una conversación entre un soldado y su padre.

FLASHBACK

Estaban en la biblioteca el rey y su hija, cuando ella tenía 15 años. El rey le estaba dando algunas clases a su hija, como pocas veces, cuando el podía.

De repente un soldado picó a la puerta y entró después del permiso del rey.

- Señor - comenzó a decir el soldado - He estado hablando con los demás soldados y hemos deducido que es muy posible que los bandidos vivan en el bosque.

- ¿Como es posible que vivan en ese bosque? - preguntó el rey

- Si son bandidos y nos roban será porque son pobres. No tienen monedaqs para comprar una casa en la aldea y por lo tanto viviran en alguna cueva. - le explicó el soldado

- No, no creo... ellos roban para humillarnos. Llevan ya 1 año como minimo asaltando mi castillo. Habrán ganado mucho y nos siguen asaltando. Lo único que son unos niños malcriados. - dijo el rey

- Señor, pero cada vez que los seguimos al bosque desaparecen de la nada. Se conocen el bosque como su palma de la mano. es impresionante - dijo el soldado

- ¡Pues si tan impresionantes son, coge un ejercito entero de soldados y dirigios al bosque! - ordenó el rey - No dejeis rincón del bosque sin inspeccionar.

FIN FLASHBACK

Nunca los atraparon, ni siquiera una pista. Aún así, siguieron pensando que vivian en el bosque.

Así que la princesa se dirigió al bosque, era problable que no los encontrará, pero no perdía nada por mirar.

Siguió su camino todo recto, al rato empezó a escuchar murmullos y risas. Se dió un poco más de prisa y siguió a las voces hasta llegar a un prado verde, con un río y cascada. Vió cinco siluetas. Eran los cuatro bandidos y una chica hermosa. Tenía una larga melena negra con reflejos azules y lisa, ojos carmesí y tez algo blanca. Estaba en brazos de un hombre alto, melena y melena plateada. Recordó que a ese le llamban Kitsune.

Vió a El Bandido y al Puños con los sacos de monedas.

Enseguida se fueron todos al pueblo y la princesa les siguió dejando distancia. Estaba algo asustada pero la inriga le podía más que el miedo.

Llegaron a la zona más humilde y pobre de toda la aldea. Todos los campesinos salieron al ver a los bandidos. Todos los niños pequeños se abalanzaron a los bandidos para abrazarlos. La princesa se sorprendió y vió que los bandidos comenzaron a repartir las monedas entre los pobres. Todos les dieron las gracias un millón de veces.

- "Sabía que no lo hacían para humillar a mi padre" - pensó la princesa - "Asaltan el castillo para dar las monedas a los pobres, ni siquiera ellos se quedan una triste moneda"

Esa era la tarea de los bandidos. Roban a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres.

Al saber porque los bandidos asaltaban su castillo los ultimos 5 años, regresó al castillo sin ser vista.

Llegó al castillo tal como salió, y se metió en su habitación.

Al poco rato de meterse en la cama entró su padre.

- ¿Se puede saber donde se metió, señorita? - preguntó su padre enfadado.

- Eee.. fuí al jardín a tomar un poco de aire, no podía coger el sueño. - se inventó la princesa.

- ¿A si? ¿y como que no te vieron los soldados? - dijo el rey - estaba a punto de mandar a los soldados a la aldea y al bosque. Pensaba que los bandidos te habían secuestardo. ¿No te habrán visto, no? Ya sabía que era demasiado pronto para sacarte de la torre, no le tuve que hacer caso a tu madre.

- No, no, no me han visto... fuí al jardín despues de que ellos se fueran. - dijo la princesa

- Siempre has sido demasiado curiosa, hija... - dijo el rey

- Puede ser porque he estado años encerrada en esa torre sin saber lo que hay en el mundo exterior... - dijo con sarcasmo la princesa

- ¡A mi no me hables con ese tono! - le regañó su padre - Bueno... menos mal que pronto te casarás y tu esposo te protegerá de todos los malechores que haya. Y ahora acuestate que mañana a primera hora te quiero ver preparada, mañana traeré a un joven, experto en caballos para que te enseñe controlarlos.

- ¿No me puedes enseñar usted, padre? - preguntó la princesa.

- No, Sayoko... Tengo mucho trabajo en buscarte un esposo digno de ti. - le dijo el rey - Mañana a primera hora quiero que estes lista. Buenas noches.

El rey le dió un beso en la frente de su hija y se retiró. La princesa se acostó y se dormió pensando en como sería el profesor de hípica.

A la mañana siguiente un joven de cabellos negros se despierta al escuchar desde afuera unos gritos diciendo su nombre.

Hiei se levantó y fue al encuentro de su amigo Yusuke.

- ¿Que quieres?¿Sabes que me has despertado? - le dijo Hiei

- ¡No seas tan dormilón! - le dijo Yusuke - Queria preguntarte si esta noche 'trabajamos'.

- Yo no.. esta noche no tengo muchas ganas... quiero descansar - dijo Hiei

- Vale... pues nada, aquí te dejo que tengo que ir a la taberna. - dijo Yusuke mientras se iva

Hiei cerró la puerta y se dirigia a desayunar cuando picaron a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró otra vez con su 'queredisisimo' amigo.

- ¿Otra vez, Yusuke? - dijo Hiei

- Es que quería pregunatrte algo. ¿Es verdad que te vas a casar con la hija del caballero Koizumi? - preguntó Yusuke - Me lo a dicho esta mañana el padre Fausto.

- ¡Que no! No me voy a cansar con nadie y menos alguien con relación a la realeza. - dijo Hiei

- Bueno, bueno... Solo era eso ¡Me voy! - y Yusuke se fue otra vez.

Hiei volvió a cerrar la puerta y otra vez picaron.

- ¡¿Que quieres ahora pesao!? - dijo esperando ver a Yusuke pero vió un carruaje de caballos y delante de la puerta al caballero Koizumi, a su hija y al rey. - Disculpen, señores... pensé que era otra persona... - se disculpó Hiei.

La hija del caballero Koizumi, era la mejor amiga de la princesa Sayoko. Una chica hermosa, con el cabello negro y mechas color caoba. Tenía la actitud guerrera de su padre, solo que la utilizaba para proteger a su amiga Sayoko.

- Venimos a buscar el caballo de mi hija y a hablar con usted, Hiei - le explicó el caballero Koizumi.

- Si, si. Entrad por el rodeo, ahora saco el caballo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Hiei, entraron por el rodeo y Hiei llegó a los pocos minutos, ya vestido y arreglado y con el caballo de Hiromi Koizumi, la hija del caballero Koizumi.

- Aqui tiene - dijo Hiei entregandole el caballo a Hiromi.

- Hija. Ves a casa con el caballo. Tenemos que hablar con el señorito Hiei - le ordenó su padre.

Hiromi se subió a su caballo y se fue.

- Ustedes diran - dijo Hiei

- El caballero Koizumi me explicó que usted es un experto en caballos y me gustaria contratarlo, y llevarlo a mi castillo - le explicó el rey

- ¿A su castillo? ¿yo? - dijo Hiei dudoso y vió como el rey asintía - Lo siento señor, yo trabajo en mis establos. Si quiere que dome a sus caballos me los tiene que traer aqui...

- ¿Quien a dicho que quiero que domes a mis caballos? - dijo el rey - Lo que quiero que haga es enseñar a mi hija a montar a caballo, ya debe de saber por los carteles de anunciación de que tengo una hija.

- Si, si... ya lo sé. - afirmó Hiei - Pero yo trabajo con caballos, no con personas.

- Le pagaré bien, y si quiere puede venirse a vivir al castillo, mientras le da clases a mi hija. - le ofreció el rey

Hiei se quedó pensativo y el caballero Koizumi, al ver que dudaba, pedió permiso y cogió a Hiei a otra parte y habló con él.

- Venga Jaganshi... nuestro rey te pagará bien. - le dijo el caballero Koizumi

- Señor Koizumi, ya sabe de sobras que no quiero tener nada que ver con la realeza... - le dijo Hiei

- Lo sé, lo sé... ¡Pero acepta! Si no me dejarás a mi en ridículo... Yo fui el que le habló de ti. - dijo el caballero Koizumi - Además, si te sirve de algo, no le dije al rey que eres el hijo del difunto caballero Jaganshi. Tu padre fue un buen amigo para mí y no quiero que tú corras su misma mala suerte...

Hiei se quedó pensativo. És verdad, el caballero Koizumi sabe quien es su padre y aún así, lo respeta y no dice nada al rey, aunque tambien es verdad que no sabe que es El Bandido... eso cambiará mucho las cosas.

- Esta bien... aceptó el empleo de profesor... - dijo finalmente Hiei - Pero quiero que sepa que lo hago por usted. Usted fue el que me sacó del infierno en el que viví de pequeño y me llevó hasta el padre Fausto.

- ¡Muy bien! Vamos a comunicarselo al rey. - dijo el caballero Koizumi

Y así Hiei recogió sus pertenencias de su casa, para ir a vivir un tiempo al castillo, eso tambien facilitará a los bandidos a entrar al castillo... Se subiero al carruaje y fueron al castillo.

Allí una joven princesa ya estaba lista y preparada, esperando a que apareciera su padre con el famoso profesor, junto a su amiga Hiromi.

- ¿A si que tu padre a ido a buscar al profesor? - preguntó Hiromi - Pues está con mi padre y en casa de un joven experto en caballos, él fue quien domó al mio. Seguro que tu profesor será Jaganshi.

- ¿Jaganshi? - repitió la princesa

- Si, se llama Hiei Jaganshi, mi padre siempre va a llevarle sus caballos a él. Dice que es muy bueno y eso parece. Además, es guapísimo - añadió Hiromi.

- Hiro... Sabes de sobras que pronto tendré un esposo y no creo que mi padre me busque un domador de caballos... - dijo la princesa

- Si lo sé... pero, Yoko ¡al menos no estará aburrida en las clases con semejante hermosura! jajaja - reía Hiromi

- Jajaja. ¡Ah! ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que estaba segurísima de que los bandidos no robaban por humillar a mi padre y a los soldados? - recordó Sayoko y vió como Hiromi asintía - Pues ayer los seguí cuando vinieron a asaltar el castillo y ¿sabes lo que hacen con las monedas?

- ¿¡Que fuiste a donde?! ¿¡Tu estas loca?! - le regañó su amiga - bueno, dime... que hacen con las monedas...

- Se las dan a los pobres de esta misma aldea... y ellos ni siquiera se quedan con una triste moneda. - le explicó la princesa

- ¿En serio? - Hiromi no se lo creía - Haber si despues de todo van a ser buenos...

- Ya te dije que alguna razón tenian que tener para seguir robando a mi padre durante 5 años... si fuera para ellos yo creo que serían riquísimos despues de tantos años. - dijo la princesa

De repente entraron el rey acompañado de el caballero Koizumi y Hiei. El caballero Koizumi cogió a su hija y se fueron del lugar para que los demás pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

La princesa Sayoko miró al joven que acompañaba a su padre, y vió a un joven más o menos de su edad, muy guapo.

- "Vaya... Hiro tenía razón... ¡Es un chico muy guapo!" - pensó la princesa

- Bien, hija mía - empezó a decir el rey - este será tu profesor de hípica, Hiei Jaganshi.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Weeeeeee!!! por fin lo acabé! xD**

**Ante todo deciros que gracias por los reviews y que me alegra que os haya gustado! D**

**Y tambien gracias por vuestra paciencia... si es que... lo que no me pase a mi.. xDD**

**Pues aqui os lo dejo! jejeje**

**REVIEWS **

**Hiromi Koizumi:**** Hirooooo:D Pues nada! que a mi tambien me ase muxa ilu que seas la primera! y claro k tenes cosas buenaaaas!!! muxisimas! pos na! aqui ta l cap. two! xDD y sobre que me lo tomo con calma... trankila... que el mundo no se va a acabar mañana!! xD como decía el tio de mi padre "visteme despacio que tengo prisa" xDD**

**Pos ale! ahi te dejo! bss!! xauuu!!!**

**Hikari Emina****: Aqui teneis la contiii!!! D siento la tardanza... garcias por el review y me alegra que os guste! n.n**

**Espero veros por quie prontooo!! bss! cuidenseee!!**

**Roo-16****: Me alegra que te haya gustado! y garcias por el review! bss! cuidate!**

**Pues ya esta! no tengo nada mas que decir... xD**

**Asi que byeee!! **

_**NaiaraJaganshi**_


	3. La primera clase

**EL BANDIDO**

**Bueno pues despues de tanto tiempo (gomen T.T) aqui os traigo el siguiente capitulo!**

**Espero que puedan perdonarme de la ausencia y que les guste! n.n**

Este fic se lo dedico a una lectora que hace poco leí un review que me mandó preguntandome por que no actualizaba ... Se lo dedico a haruco (rihanna!) ya que su review fue el que me hizo abrir los ojos, dejar las penas a un lado y ponerme a hacer lo que me gusta, que es escribir y dibujar.  
GRACIAS AMIGA! ;)

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**

De repente entraron el rey acompañado de el caballero Koizumi y Hiei. El caballero Koizumi cogió a su hija y se fueron del lugar para que los demás pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

La princesa Sayoko miró al joven que acompañaba a su padre, y vió a un joven más o menos de su edad, muy guapo.

- "Vaya... Hiro tenía razón... ¡Es un chico muy guapo!" - pensó la princesa

- Bien, hija mía - empezó a decir el rey - este será tu profesor de hípica, Hiei Jaganshi.

**3. La primera clase**

- Mucho gusto, Sayoko-sama - dijo Hiei con una reverencia. - "Vaya... nos volvemos a ver... no sabia que la chica con la que me crucé anoche era la princesa. ¿Como es posible que un monstruo semejante como es el rey tenga una hija tan hermosa?"

- Mu...mucho gusto - dijo la princesa algo nerviosa, por la mirada tan prenetante del chico.

- Bueno, hija lleva al señor Jaganshi a los establos y empezad con las clases, yo tengo cosas que hacer, con vuestro permiso - y dicho esto el rey se fue.

La princesa Sayoko guió a Hiei a los establos y le llevó a la cuadra donde se encontraba la yegua que seria suya, pero como su padre la encerró en la torre de bien pequeña nunca la montó, ni siquiera sabe como montar a caballo.

- ¿Alguna vez ha montado o ha visto a alguien montarse, Sayoko-sama? - dijo Hiei mientras sacaba a la yegua de la cuadra y la sacaba al rodeo.

- No... y la verdad que tambien me da miedo. - dijo la princesa algo avergonzada.

- No tiene que tener miedo. Los caballos son animales muy pacíficos, al no ser que los domes mal, claro esta. - dijo Hiei - Pero eso si, no demuestre nunca que le tiene miedo al caballo, ellos "huelen" el miedo y saben muy bien como quitarse de encima al jinete. - le advirtió.

La princesa Sayoko asintió ante el consejo de su sensei.

- Bien, primero le enseñaré como se llaman los elementos esenciales para ensillar a un caballo y como debe hacerlo. - dijo Hiei atando a la yegua a un poste del rodeo. - Sayoko-sama, venga - la princesa fue al lado del chico - este nudo lo tiene que hacer muy seguro para que el caballo no se escape en caso de que se asuste, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí n.n - dijo al princesa entndiendo todo lo que su sensei le explicaba. - "Ojalá hubiese sido él el que me enseñó las demás asignaturas... me hubiese enterado de todo! n//n " 

Hiei cogió los objetos y empezó a exlicarle.

- Esto es una cabezada de filete, se pone en el morro del caballo así, y el filete en al boca del caballo - Hiei le domostró a la princesa como ponerlo.

Despues le enseñó las demás herramientas para el caballo, como la montura, los estribos, las aciones, la cincha, ect..

- Cuando monté al caballo, tiene que hacerlo por el lado izquierdo del caballo, es como si ellos estuvieran acostumbrados a que les monten por ese lado. Si lo hace por el lado derecho el caballo se asustará o puede que incluso se enfade y la tire. - le explicó su sensei. - si alguna vez el caballo se asusta o usted ve que esta inquieto, ponga la mano arriba de la altura de los ojos del caballo, así ¿ve? - dijo mientras de lo mostraba - Asi el caballo se piensa que usted es mas alta que el y asi se tranquiliza y le hará caso. Los caballos son así de dociles. - Hiei dijo esto ultimo dandole una pequeña sonrisa a la princesa, haciendo que esta se ruborizada un poco por esa sonrisa tan "inocente".

Mientras, dentro del castillo...

- Perfecto. Dígale a su rey Kuwabara-sama que esperaré con los brazos abiertos a su hijo, el príncipe Kazuma. - le decía el rey Sakurada a un vasallo del rey Kuwabara, que gorbernaba las tierras de alrededor.

El vasallo se retiró dándole una reverencia al rey Sakurada y se marchó.

- Mi señor, ¿esta seguro que a nuestra hija le gustará el príncipe Kazuma? - le decía la reina Sakurada a su esposo.

- No me importa si le gusta o no. Ella es la princesa de estas tierras, y mi hija. Yo mando en su vida, y si yo le digo que tiene que contraer matrimonio con él, me tiene que obedecer. Además, al estar nuestra hija casada con el príncipe Kazuma, heredará sus tierras. El poder de nuetra familia se irá extendiendo cada vez más y tendremos más poder y si le decimos que es por el bien de nuestro pueblo, ella obedecerá, con lo sentimental que es con los pobres... - decía el rey como si estuviese hablando de un objeto, no de su propia hija.

La reina, hundió la cabeza y se retiró del lugar, apenada.

En el pueblo, una chica hermosa, paseaba con su caballo, acabado de domar. Paseaba tranquilamente hasta que escuchó un tremendo jaleo que provenía de la taberna, enfrente de ella.

De repente la puerta se abrió dando paso a dos jovenes en el suelo, peleándose como animales.

- ¡¿QUE TU ERES EL JEFE, DICES?! ¡SI NO SABES HACER NADA BIEN HECHO! - decía el joven de pelo castaño, que estaba debajo del otro.

- ¡MIRA QUIEN FUE HABLAR! ¡EL LISTO, EL QUE TODO LO HACE BIEN! ¡SI ERES UN CAGÓN, QUE CADA VEZ QUE PASA ALGO GORDO TE PREPARAS, PERO NO PARA DAR LA CARA, SINO PARA SALIR CORRIENDO! - decía el otro joven de pelo negro, que estaba arriba intentando darle a su compañero.

Si... esos dos eran Koenma Daioh y Yusuke Urameshi.  
En seguida se dieron cuenta de que estaban dando el espectáculo en la calle y se incorporaron del suelo al saber quien tenian delante... Ni más, ni menos que Hiromi Koizumi, la hija del caballero Koizumi, uno de los caballeros más importantes y amigo del rey Sakurada.

- Di...disculpe, Koizumi-san. - se disculparon los dos a la vez haciendo una reverencia.

Koenma le dió un codazo a Yusuke y movió la cabeza, para darle entender que tenian que seguir trabajando en la taberna y entró en ella. Yusuke en cambio se quedó un rato más mirando a Hiromi, al igual que ella no paraba de mirarlo a él. Al final Yusuke le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y se encaminó hacia la puerta para entrar y seguir si labor, pero antes de entrar escuchó una voz que lo detuvo.

- Perdone... ¿me podria decir como se llama? - le preguntó Hiromi.

- Urameshi Yusuke. - le dijo el pelinegro a la chica.

- Yusuke... - susurró Hiromi - No lo olvidaré - guiñó el ojo, y dicho esto de fue del lugar montada en su caballo y Yusuke entró en la taberna con una sonrisa truinfante

- Oye Yusukee... no te ronees tanto... ¿no era esa la chica con la que querian casar a Hiei? - preguntó Koenma al ver la escena.

- Nooo. Antes fui a casa de Hiei y se lo pregunté... el no se piensa casar con ella y menos aun siendo la hija de uno de los mejores hombres de nuestro "fantástico" rey. - dijo Yusuke y diciendo "fantástico"en tono de burla.

En ese mismo momento, en una casa con un puesto de armas para vender se encontraban dos chicas, una con el pelo negro, reflejos azules y la otra chica tenía el pelo castaño. Estaban detrás del "mostrador" atendiendo a los clientes. En ese momento solo estaba el padre Fausto hablando con ellas.

- ¿Como? no me lo puedo creer... - decía la pelinegra, llamada Lilium.

- Yo creo que es bueno para él... trabajando ahí ganará mas dinero que trabajando por su cuenta... - decía su acompañante, que era Maya, la esposa de Shuichi Minamino, el hermano menor de Kurama.

- Yo pienso igual que tu... pero al igual que Lilium no me lo creo... - decía el padre Fausto. - Bueno solo venia para ver si sabias algo o si lo hacia por algun plan que teneis...

- Que yo sepa... - decía Lilium, pero enseguida regresó su pareja, Kurama, que salía y entraba colocando las armas que ivan haciendo.

- No, padre... no tenemos ningun plan en mente como para enviar a Hiei a trabajar al castillo... - decía Kurama - lo veo absurdo... como se a vuelto tan loco como para meterse ahi... este hombre...

- Bueno... alomejor así os costará menos entrar al castillo estando ese soldado de que nos hablasteis ayer, el tal Toguro... - decía su hermano, un año menor que él, mientras salía y se unía a la conversación.

- No se... puede que lo haya hecho por eso... pero de todas formas, yo nunca me imaginé a Hiei trabajando para la familia real, no despues de lo que le hizo a su familia... - seguía diciendo Kurama.

- "Es que no lo entiendo... como se le ocurre hacer una cosa asi despues de eso... yo no lo haría ni loca y si alguna vez lo hago es para vengarme" - pensaba Lilium sobre lo sucedido y recordando algo que le pasó a ella, muy parecido a lo de Hiei...

De nuevo en los establos...

- Bueno... creo que ya sabe lo básico... si tiene alguna pregunta, Sayoko-sama, solo tiene que decirmelo - le dijo Hiei

- Bueno si... ¿cuantos años tienes? (toma directa! si señoras y señores... yo soy asi de descará! xD) - dijo la princesa sin vacilar.

- "Madre mia... no me pensé que una princesa pudiera ser asi... ¡creo que esta es unica!" - pensó Hiei - Tengo 20 años - respondió Hiei.

- Pensé que eras mas mayor... con la sabiduría que tienes con los caballos... - le dijo Sayoko para comenzar alguna charla.

- Bueno... con lo poco que vi a mi padre manejar a los caballos, supe defenderme bien en este tipo de trabajo... supongo que queria ser tan bueno como mi padre, incluso superarlo... - le contó Hiei

- ¿Lo poco que viste de tu padre? - preguntó Sayoko curiosa

- Si... mi padre murió... "no le puedo decir que su padre traicionó al mio... sino sabrán quien soy yo..." murió en la guerra... cuando yo tenia 4 años, mi padre era domador de caballos, igual que yo y los enemigos lo pilalron y lo mataron... - mitió Hiei pero recordó lo que pasó de verdad y sentía rabia... mucha rabia...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**En el próximo capítulo descubrireis lo que le pasó realmente a la familia Jaganshi en esa guerra tan misteriosa ... Tambien ireis viendo poco a poco el secreto de la misteriosa Lilium.   
En este capítulo Hiromi y Yusuke ya se han visto cara a cara ... que pasará con estos dos ¿? No corrais tantoo ... que ya se verá ... jajajaja xDD**

**Y pido mil perdones por la larguisima ausencia ... pero ultimamente tengo muchos problemas en casa y a consecuencia de eso no estoy casi en casa y no sigo los fics ... Poco a poco podré ir haciendo y haber si acabo con el primero adelanto este porque tambien tengo uno en mente ... será un HxOC tambien y espero que les guste cuando lo publique ... **

**REVIEWS**

**Hikari Emina****: Gracias chicas! Vosotras dos siempre estais en mis fics! jijiji os doy mil gracias y tambien mil perdones por tardar tanto ... pero ya lo expliqué ... Oh no! pobre Kurama! no me lo imagino tan tonto como Kuwabara ... xD Ojala viniera mi Hiei a robar a mi casa ... entonces encerraria a mi madre para que no lo echara! jajajaja vamos ... le dejaria robarme todo! hasta el sujetador! jajaja xDD eso si ... mis joyas de oro no me la roba ni Dios! xDD Xauu!! cuidenseee!! MUUUAACKS!**

**Roo-16:**** Siento la tardanza ... pero ya lo expliqué y espero que lo entiendas ... Aquí te dejo el siguiente! espero que te guste! Y gracias por seguir el fic! byes! bss! cuidatee!! n.n**

**rihanna!/haruco:**** Gracias por el review! me alegra que te guste el fic. La verdad yo no me considero buena escritora .. pero empecé una tarde que me aburria y al enseñarle el fic a mi buen amiga Hiro, pues me dio animos para subirlo n.n ami se me da mejor dibujar y hacer AMV ... xDD Yo quiero que Hiei me mande el beso personalmenteee!!! jajajajaja xDD la verdad no me lo imagino mandando un beso ... se me hace hasta raro ... xDD y muchisimas gracias por el segundo review! ese review fue el que me hizo dejar las penas a un lado y ponerme con el fic! y hasta que no acabé el capi no descansé! xDD  
Asi que como dije al principio este cap. te lo dedico a ti! n//n Espero que te guste:D byes! cuidateee!! besitoos!**

**Intentaré poner el próximo lo antes posible! n.n  
GRACIAS A TODOOOS!!**

**Dejen reviews onegai! )**

**O0o...,NaiaRa..JaGanShi,...o0O**


	4. El pasado de la familia Jaganshi

**EL BANDIDO**

**WolaS! siento mucho el retaso... aunque no me he tardado tanto como la ultima vez... xDD**

**Bueno aqui os dejo el capítulo 4 y espero que os guste y lo disfruteis n.n**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**

- ¿Lo poco que viste de tu padre? - preguntó Sayoko curiosa 

- Si... mi padre murió... "no le puedo decir que su padre traicionó al mio... sino sabrán quien soy yo..." murió en la guerra... cuando yo tenia 4 años, mi padre era domador de caballos, igual que yo y los enemigos lo pillaron y lo mataron... - mitió Hiei pero recordó lo que pasó de verdad y sentía rabia... mucha rabia...

**4. El pasado de la familia Jaganshi.**

- Hija¿habéis acabado ya? - preguntó el rey Sakurada.

- Si, padre. Acabamos de terminar - dijo la princesa Sayoko.

- ¡Muy bien! Ven conmigo que tenemos que hablar... - le dijo su padre.

- Perdone, señor... pero ¿yo que hago? - preguntó Hiei al no saber donde su dormitorio, el tiempo que este él alli.

- Ah si... - dijo el rey, acordándose de él - Ves en busca de algun soldado, le dices quien eres y que te guie hasta a tus aposentos. - y dicho esto, el rey cogió a su hija y se fueron del lugar.

Hiei guardó la yegua, y se paseó por los establos reales, para conocer mejor su nuevo lugar de trabajo temporal.

Después de haberle echado un vistazo al lugar y a los caballos, se dirigió a la entrada frontal del castillo.

- Disculpe... - llamó a un soldado que se encontraba en la entrada del castillo - soy Hiei Jaganshi el profesor de hípica de la princesa Sayoko. Me a dicho el rey que le diga a algun soldado para que me guie a mis aposentos. - explicó Hiei al soldado, con cara de lerdo...

- ¡Ah si! - dijo el soldado - Sigame...

El solado, con cara de lerdo, llevó a Hiei al segundo piso (las habitaciones de los reyes, al de la princesa y la de Yukina estan en el tercer piso), en una de las ultimas habitaciones. Al llegar el soldado se retiró y Hiei entró a la habitación.

Se quedó de piedra. Ya no se acordaba como eran las habitaciones de las casa grandes, no como en la que vivía ahora, que la cocina, el comedor y su habitación estaban en la misma zona y el lavabo muy pequeño y con ducha, no como el lavabo de esa habitación, que tenia una bañera bastante grande.

Estaba cansado, asi que al ver lo grande que era la cama y lo cómoda que parecía, no se lo pensó dos veces y decidió tumbarse un poco en la cama. Pero no se durmió... no podia. Al ver esa habitación su mente le hizo recordar cuando el era un niño pequeño de 3 años.

**FLASH BACK** (Hiei)

Lo tenia todo. Una casa grande, bastantes juguetes, una madre muy dulce y cariñosa y un padre muy atento con nuestra familia y un héroe para mi y para la gente de la aldea. Me sentía orgulloso de ser hijo de mis padres, me tenian mimado y consentido... y no solo mis padres, sino que tambien la gente de la aldea, los nobles e incluso la reina Sakurada, que no hacia mucho que sucesió a reina, ya que, su hermano mayor, el antiguo rey, la esposa de este y la hija, murieron en un extraño accidente cuando volvian de un paseo por las afueras de la aldea, provocado por unos bandidos. O eso fue lo que me contó mi padre en la ceremonia del nombramiento de los nuevos reyes. Así que Sakurada-sama y su esposo el conde Sakurada, pasaron a ser reyes de la aldea, al morir tambien la única hija de los difuntos reyes, que solo era una niña de 3 años. Sayoko, que entonces solo tenia 1 año, pasó a ser la princesa, aunque nunca salía en publico y a los 5 o 6 años de edad su padre la encerró en la torre, eso fue lo que me contó hace muy poco el padre Fausto.

Pasó un año, desde entonces, y la aldea se empobrecia... El rey Sakurada, lleno de ambición por el dinero y poder, subía cada vez mas los impuestos. Los nobles y caballeros no notaban mucho el cambio brusco de los impuestos, pero las familias humildes de la aldea si... y cada vez se moría mas gente de hambre y enfermedades. Yo ya tenia 4 años y ya era consciente de las cosas.

Mi madre, Hina Jaganshi, estaba embarazada de 8 meses y de repente empezó la guerra...

Mi padre en esos tiempos no estaba mucho por nosotros... y no por la guerra... sino por algo que tenia en mente, pero claro está que yo en ese momento no sabia porque... No lo supe hasta que un dia mi padre entró corriendo a casa muy alterado y fue cuando se lo explicó todo a mi madre y yo lo escuché en mi cuarto, donde hacía ya horas que debería estar dormido en la cama, pero como hijo mimado de un caballero, no hacia caso y me ponia a jugar con lo primero que pillaba.

- ¡Hina, debemos irnos de esta aldea enseguida! - dijo mi padre namás entrar en casa. - ¡Despierta al niño, corre, que nos vamos!

- ¿Pero que pasa cariño? - recuerdo que decia mi madre asustada.

- ¿Te acuerdas del accidente que tuvieron los reyes Sabaku no? - al ver que mi madre asistia mi padre siguió con la explicación - No fueron unos bandidos los que los mataron... sino que el actual rey Sakurada soborno a la escolta de los reyes y en el camino de vuelta los mataron y "robaron" para parecer que fueron unos bandidos. Lo hizo para asi si mataba a los reyes y a la princesa podria ascender a rey junto a su esposa... es lo que he estado investigando ultimamente y me han pillado... nos estan buscando para matar a nuestra familia por "traición" como el rey ha anunciado. Debemos apresurarnos e irnos enseguida. - dijo mi padre mientras de dirigía a mi cuarto.

Al verlo que venía me metí en la cama para hacerme el dormido. Mi padre entró a mi habitación y me cogió en brazos de la cama.  
Del otro brazo agarró a mi madre y salimos de la casa. Al salir nos encontremos con una emboscada de los soldados del reino, quien buscaban a mi padre.

Nos agarraron a lod tres y nos llevaron al castillo. sobre mi padre solo se que lo mataron... no lo vimos nunca mas... pero cuando crecí el padre Fausto, que fue quien me crió, me contó que lo torturaron hasta matarle... A mi madre y a mi nos encerraron en una celda. Mi madre al poco tiempo dió a luz a mi hermanita, Yukina. Al segundo dia de haber nacido el rey vinó a la celda y nos arrebató a Yukina de los brazos de mi madre... cada vez que recuerdo como lloraba mi madre me hierve la sangre.

A los pocos dias se llevaron a mi madre y la mataron. A mi me dejaron libre, pero el rey ordenó al caballero Koizumi, el mejor amigo de mi difunto padrem, que me llevara a las afueras del pueblo y me abandonara. Pero el al llevarme fuera del castillo me llevó a nuestra pequeña iglesia en "el barrio de los pobres" donde le pedió al padre Fausto el favor de criarme, ya que no podía matarme.

Al acabar la guerra muchos niños y niñas pequeños se quedaron huérfanos asi que el padre Fausto, al lado de la vieja Genkai, nos criaron y educaron a todos. Entre ellos estaban Kurama, su hermano y la esposa de este, Yusuke, Koenma y Lilium, quien siempre fue una chica misteriosa y aun lo sigue siendo.

Al ir creciendo me dediqué a entender y saber dominar a los caballos para tener un futuro algo estable. Tambien fui descubriendo mas cosas sobre la muerte de mis padres, ya que la realeza hizo que a los aldeanos que fueron muertos, incluso yo, por los enemigos en la guerra... Incluso hicieron un funeral para dar el ultimo adiós a uno de los mejores caballeros de la aldea.

Al descubir toda la verdad mis compañeros y yo decidimos darle un merecido al rey y al hacernos ladrones de monedas, tambien podriamos repartir nuestros benificios al resto del pueblo para ir parando poco a poco el hambre en la aldea, ya que cada dia subia mas los impuestos. Mas o menos ya estamos recuperando la tranquilidad en la aldea, pero yo no descansaré hasta que el rey Sakurada se vaya al otro mundo, lo juré en la tumba de mis padres y en la "mia".

**FIN FLASH BACK**

(Narradora)

Hiei no consiguió dormir por los recuerdos que lo atormentaban. Se levantó y iva a dirigirse a su casa en la aldea, a pasar un rato con su caballo. Por el camino, casi llegando al gran puente de la entrada del jardín se encontró con la reina Sakurada, quien no parecía muy feliz, pero Hiei no tenia nada que ver en todo eso.

- Disculpe... - dijo la reina al ver pasar al joven Jaganshi por delante suyo.

- ¿Si, señora Sakurada? - le respondió Hiei al girarse en dirección a la reina.

- Usted debe de ser el profesor de hípica de mi hija¿cierto? - preguntó la reina Sakurada. Hiei asintió - ¿Como de llama, joven?

- Jaganshi Hiei, señora - le respondió este

- ¿Jaganshi? Me suena mucho ese apellido - se quedó pensativa la reina.

- Buenoo... - decia Hiei buscando una respuesta rapida y sin ser reconocido como aquel niño que fue de pequeño. - El apellido y mi nombre son muy comunes.

- Si eso es cierto. - afirmó la reina.

Hiei pidió permiso para retirarse y hizo una reverencia a la reina Sakurada antes de marcharse.

- Esos ojos... me suenan mucho tambien... - Decía para si misma la reina.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Uala! pues este es el cap. 4! Espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis reviews.**

**Se que es un capitulo corto pero no sabia como continuar asi que os lo dejo aqui.**

**ADVERTENCIA!**** Estos dias ( 31, 1, 2, 3 y 4 ) no podre continuar ninguno de los dos fics... el dia 31 de este mes viene un amigo de Sevilla a pasar este puente aqui y tengo que ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto y los siguientes dias son fiesta y como su propio nombre indica yo me voy de fiesta! xD Asi que hasta el ia 5 no me podré poner a hacer el siguiente cap. Disculpen las molestias...**

**REVIEWS**

**Kirara: Muchas garcias por dejarme un review! me animan mucho el saber que hay gente que los lee y que les gusta! n.n espero que este cap. tambien te guste y que lo disfrutes! cuiidate! bss!**

**Haruco and Hicaru: Gracias por tu apoyo! n.n cuando dejes alguno de tus fics me avisas eeh!! jejeje :)  
****Aqui te traigo el siguiente capi de este fic que tanto te gusta! jijiji cuiidate muxO bss!**

**Hikari Emina: Relamente aprender a montar a caballo con Hiei debe de ser algo increible! OoO A mi me enseño mi padre... nada que ver... jajaja xDD Y no... no he visto "wena naty" ni siquiera he oido hablar de ello... Espero que este cap. os guste mucho! byes! cuiidaros mucho bss!**

**Y ya esta! n.n**

**Nada mas que decir... **

**Sayonara bye bye!! Dejen Reviews onegaii! **

**O0o...,NaiaRa..JaGanShi,...o0O**


End file.
